<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing but loose ends by technicolours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203651">nothing but loose ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolours/pseuds/technicolours'>technicolours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A fast burn if you will, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl Fusion, Complicated Relationships, Daddy Issues, Dark Academia, Dual Narrators, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, One-Sided Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Rating May Change, References to Drugs, Secret Relationship, opposite of slow burn, rich kids, they are the people super rich kids by frank ocean is about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolours/pseuds/technicolours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b> @gossipgirl: </b> spotted: newbie lee donghyuck, coming for na jaemin's man... and his crown.</p>
<p>na jaemin has everything: money, good looks, influence - yet he can't have the one person he wants more than anything in the world. lee donghyuck comes from nothing - and he wants everything, even if it means losing himself in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. super rich kids with nothing but fake friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to the dream-centric gossip girl au! first, some notes: you don't need to be familiar with gossip girl to understand this; the main gist is that there's an anonymous gossip blog (in this case, twitter account) that airs out all the elite's dirty laundry. </p>
<p>cw for drug use - will tag at the start of the chapter if necessary</p>
<p>title from <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0725YWm6Z0TpZ6wrNk64Eb?si=B7c-gXNWTvi7b0bWd9SqLg">super rich kids</a> by frank ocean</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7wxRTUgFzAE8ZVLFPBsqsL?si=sCWqSrI_QvGwmFtcrL8E9A">the playlist</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck watches the cityscape slowly solidify around him as the car lulls to a stop in front of a pair of wrought iron gates, wide open. Bronze letters gleam in the afternoon sun on a signplate beside them: <em> Seoul Metropolitan University.  </em></p>
<p>He rolls down the windows, inhaling, exhaling the wintry air.</p>
<p>It’s hard to imagine that less than a year ago, this had only been a mere dream. The acceptance letter had come in the mail, but he’d had no choice but to defer his enrollment: he recalls the afternoons where he’d come home from school and found his mother with her head in her hands, the torn envelope laid out in front of her. At the sound of the door, she’d discreetly slid the stack of documents onto the empty chair beside her, standing up with a strained smile and folding him into a warm embrace, but Donghyuck’s eyes had always caught on the envelope hidden behind her and knew with a heavy heart that it was out of his reach. </p>
<p>And then, well… he glances to his right, where Johnny’s got one hand on the Maserati’s steering wheel, shifting the gear to park with the other. His Cartier watch glints on his wrist as it catches the sunlight, and he glances at Donghyuck. “How are you feeling?” </p>
<p>Donghyuck peeks outside the window. Students mill about in the January cold, clad in fresh-off-the-runway designer clothes and to-go cups of coffee in hand, and he glances down at his outfit: the only thing that’s new is the Canada Goose coat, courtesy of his cousin and his newfound wealth. </p>
<p>Speaking of his cousin, Johnny’s changed a lot in the past year, but he supposes that’s normal, considering all he’s been through - getting his father out of jail, taking down the wealthiest man in South Korea and then having him replaced with his grandson as the CEO of the most famous conglomerate in the nation, getting hired as the COO of said company, and then ending up with the CEO as his fiance – yeah, it’s a lot. </p>
<p>Laughter rings out from the open window, wrenching him back to the present. He takes a deep breath, opening the door before he loses his nerve. “Like I don’t belong here,” he responds simply. Without waiting for a response, he steps out, shutting the door behind him. He feels so small, standing in the shadows of the towering gates, but he wills himself to keep moving. </p>
<p>“Hyuckie,” he hears the car door open and shut, and Johnny walks around the front of the Maserati, catching up to him in long, purposeful strides. “Hey. You got this.” </p>
<p>Donghyuck nods, slightly numb. Johnny pulls him into a warm embrace, and then he taps at his wrist when he lets Donghyuck go. “I’m gonna be late, but keep me posted, yeah? You’re gonna kill it.” </p>
<p>“Thanks,” he mumbles. </p>
<p>“Oh, come on,” Johnny teases. “Dream school, first day. Look alive, it’s only the start!” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Donghyuck grimaces. Johnny pokes at his cheek, and he relents, giving him a smile. “I got this.”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah you do!” Johnny shouts, a little too enthusiastically: a few heads turn, leading to hushed whispers. Donghyuck can bet they’re wondering who the hell he is – he overhears a murmured, “sugar daddy?” and immediately wants to gag. </p>
<p>“Hey. Don’t let them psych you out, alright? You deserve to be here just as much as they do. Maybe even more, since you didn’t have to donate a building to get in.” Johnny says sincerely, keeping Donghyuck at arm's length with a hand giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Donghyuck responds. He squares his shoulders, lifting his chin up. “I got this. I belong.” </p>
<p>Johnny beams, ruffling his hair. “Now go. Make us proud!” </p>
<p>Donghyuck nods, still feeling slightly dazed as he waves goodbye to Johnny and takes his first momentous steps through the gate. His mind whispers three words over and over like a mantra: <em> I belong here.</em></p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“First order of business,” Mark says from his spot at the head of the table, though Jaemin’s only half-listening. </p>
<p>Instead, his eyes rake over the white turtleneck Renjun wears underneath his Burberry coat, and though they’re covered, he knows Renjun only wore it to cover up the smattering of bruises Jaemin had left on the crook of his neck the night before, a constellation of hickeys across his delicate collarbones. And no, he’s not currently fantasizing about Renjun, wearing that trench coat with nothing else underneath, thank you very much. </p>
<p>Renjun catches his gaze and the corners of his lips curl up in a discreet half-smirk, before he turns his attention back on Mark as if he can’t feel Jaemin’s stare burning into him. </p>
<p>He feels a nudge at his foot, and he glances down to his left, where Jeno’s Nikes poke at his boot. When he looks up, Jeno gestures with his head towards Mark, and Jaemin sighs, but pretends to pay attention, right when Mark continues, “-potential new member.” </p>
<p>“Wait,” he interjects. All five heads turn towards him.</p>
<p>Mark lets out a long-suffering sigh, but he pauses his tirade. “Yeah, Jaemin.” </p>
<p>“We’re an <em> elite </em>society, we can’t just let anyone in,” he raises his eyebrows. “I mean, the freshmen were properly vetted last semester, and we were so selective with our membership standards. Why should this new guy just be allowed to waltz in?”</p>
<p>“If you were paying attention,” Renjun leans forward. There’s a challenging edge to his voice, though Jaemin can read him well enough to know that the glimmer in his eyes is more teasing than malicious. “Mark just said that he’s his soon-to-be cousin in law. Family ties get priority.” </p>
<p>They stare each other down from opposite ends of the conference table, a charged silence settling between them; to their audience, it must look like a power struggle. But all that’s running through Jaemin’s mind is how badly he wishes they were alone right now, of all the things he’d do- </p>
<p>“Right. Thank you, Renjun,” Mark clears his throat, interrupting Jaemin’s overactive imagination.</p>
<p>Renjun smirks at him. Jaemin rolls his eyes. He pulls out his phone under the table, sending him a quick text: <em> “suck up.”  </em></p>
<p>The response is instantaneous. <em> “Jealous?”  </em></p>
<p>He looks up. Renjun shoots him a sly wink, and then he’s turning his head to nod at whatever Mark’s saying. </p>
<p>“So, who even is this dude anyway?” Jaemin leans back in his chair, raising his eyebrows. “What’s his Instagram? You know, so I can properly vet him.” </p>
<p>Mark sighs, again. A common phenomenon at Neo Society meetings, most of them Jaemin-induced. He reaches for his phone, tapping at it and then sliding it across the table to Jaemin. </p>
<p>Jaemin scrolls through Lee Donghyuck’s photos. He seems… ordinary. Bored, he sets the phone down, passing it to Jeno on his left. </p>
<p>“I bet he won’t even last a week here,” he announces. “Gossip Girl’s gonna tear him to pieces.” </p>
<p>“Do you ever stop being a dick for just one day?” Renjun simpers from across the table. He locks eyes with Jaemin, undoubtedly trying to get a rise out of him when he adds, “besides, I looked at his social media, he’s not bad looking.”</p>
<p>He’s opening his mouth to send back a witty quip, but then Mark interjects. “Enough, you two. And you’re forgetting that he’s about to be part of my fucked-up family. He can handle himself.” </p>
<p>“I think it’s pretty admirable,” Jeno shrugs. He sets Mark’s phone down. “I mean, it can’t be easy, throwing yourself headfirst into this world.”</p>
<p>“You’re only saying that because you think he’s cute,” Jaemin deadpans. </p>
<p>Jeno narrows his eyes. “What’s it to you?” </p>
<p>Chenle and Jisung’s heads dart back and forth between them like they’re watching a tennis match. Renjun flicks through his phone with feigned indifference, though Jaemin can tell he’s listening in. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, Jaemin, if you’re just gonna pick fights, I’m calling this meeting over.” Mark gestures at the table, and Jeno slides his phone over. “Chenle, Jisung, hang back for a sec so I can talk to you about sending out the invitation, the rest of you are free to leave.” </p>
<p>Renjun slips out first without sparing any of them a second glance. Jeno shakes his head slightly and follows him out the door. </p>
<p>“Jaemin,” Mark says, as Jaemin’s about to head out. He narrows his eyes. “Be nice.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I always am,” he responds breezily. He waves to Mark and the freshmen, and then he’s pushing against the double doors and heading out of the building.</p>
<p>“Hey!” He calls out, catching sight of Jeno’s broad frame, standing on the steps by the entrance. Jeno turns around, though his expression sours when he sees Jaemin. “What the hell was that?”</p>
<p>“What the hell was what?” Jeno inquires. “Oh, you mean the part where you’re free to fuck around with whoever you want, but God forbid I show interest in anyone other than you, because that means I’m one less person in your life who you can control?” </p>
<p>“Jeno,” Jaemin murmurs. Some passerby turn their heads to stare at them, and Jaemin composes himself, neutralizing his expression. He places a hand on Jeno’s arm. “Don’t cause a scene, unless you want Gossip Girl to be all over us.” </p>
<p>Jeno tears his arm away, but he straightens himself. “Gossip Girl’s gonna be all over us anyway,” he grits out. “But of course, anything to make sure you stay at the top, right?” </p>
<p>“You know this is bigger than what stupid anonymous gossip blog says about us,” Jaemin hisses. He meets Jeno’s eyes and softens. “Look, I’m sorry I’m the one you ended up stuck with. But you know our obligations.” </p>
<p>“Right,” Jeno says. He sighs, and his guard drops; he looks more weary than angry now. “I got practice soon. See you at home.” </p>
<p>Jaemin nods, watching as he bounds down the rest of the steps and turns the corner, disappearing into the foliage. He stands at the top of the stairs for a few moments, surveying the students milling about at ground level like a monarch would. </p>
<p>“It’s lonely at the top, huh?” A voice sounds in his ear. He jumps, stumbling back with a glare. Wong Yukhei, Mark’s boyfriend and actual royalty, smirks at him. </p>
<p>“Jesus,” he says. “I didn’t realize you were back already.” A quick glance around finds Kun, Yukhei’s royal handler, standing stoically a few feet away - he looks rather un-inconspicuous, clad in all black with a pair of dark sunglasses perched on his nose. It’s really a wonder how Mark didn’t suspect a thing about Yukhei’s parentage.</p>
<p>Yukhei grins. “Wouldn’t miss this semester for the world. And I gotta keep an eye out on my little cousin. How’s he holding up?” </p>
<p>“Renjun?’ Jaemin pretends to be disinterested. “I don’t know, we don’t really talk much. I’m sure he’s fine.” </p>
<p>Yukhei raises his eyebrows, though he doesn’t press the matter further. Silence falls on them for a few seconds as Yukhei studies him thoughtfully, before he says, “you can have both, you know.”</p>
<p>Jaemin frowns. “What?” </p>
<p>“You can be a prince and have a heart. I mean, you’re not really a prince, but you’re pretty damn close to it.” Yukhei shrugs. He looks like he wants to say more, but then the doors open behind them, and Yukhei’s face lights up as he sees who it is. </p>
<p>Jaemin turns and watches as Yukhei launches himself into Mark’s arms, surprise painting the other boy’s face that melts into joy as they fall into a conversation in English, in their own little world. Wordlessly, he turns and descends down the stairs. </p>
<p>In Yukhei’s case, maybe; but not for him. In a world where he has everything he could possibly want with a black card and a seemingly endless bank account at his fingertips, he has the means to purchase whatever he doesn’t have or particularly need. </p>
<p>But having a heart? That’s the one luxury everyone knows Na Jaemin can’t afford. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. rich kid, asshole, paint me as a villain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter title from <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/00GOPLxW4PGQuUYdPJh8K1?si=TcBR3-7aQOiqQConm-Q0Qg">iv. sweatpants</a> by childish gambino</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>gossip girl </b>@gossipgirl </p><p>i’ve always loved january - snowy weather, hot drinks, and a clean, fresh slate to do something different this new year. and speaking of new: rumor has it that there’s a mysterious new student gracing us with his presence here at smu. don’t worry, i did the digging so you don’t have to (you’re welcome!). his name is lee donghyuck, and he’s johnny suh (yes, THE johnny suh)’s little cousin, meaning new (and emphasis on new) money. </p><p>lee donghyuck, if you’re listening, i’ve made being nicer part of my new year’s resolutions, so i’ll offer you this piece of advice out of the goodness of my heart: run, while you still can. or stay, but just know: this world isn’t kind to people like you. consider this a warning. </p><p>at the very least, it’ll be entertaining to watch you fall. </p><p>xoxo,<br/>
gossip girl</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Donghyuck first moved from Jeju to Seoul after his father’s death at twelve years of age, he thought he was out of his element. But nothing compares to how he feels now, in the same city but a whole new world entirely. He steps out of the lecture hall and can feel everyone’s eyes on him, whispering, wondering who he is and what the hell he wants. </p><p>“Hey, Lee Donghyuck!” A voice calls out, right when he’s slipping his AirPods on - can’t be bothered to know what they’re saying about him if he can’t hear. </p><p>He turns, finding himself staring at two boys around his age. The shorter one greets him, slightly accented vowels slipping from his tongue - a foreigner, he supposes, though he seems way more at home here than Donghyuck does. His friend hangs back, tall and gangly, like he hasn’t quite settled into his own skin just yet. </p><p>There’s a murmur among the crowd as the shorter boy reaches into his bag and pulls out a cream envelope, closed with a green seal. Donghyuck blinks at it - he hadn’t realized this was a real thing rich people do, but he really shouldn’t be surprised anymore. He takes it gingerly, like it might explode in his hands or disappear into thin air. </p><p>The shorter boy flashes him a sly smile. “See you around.” His tall friend waves, and they melt into the crowd of designer coats. Donghyuck looks at the envelope: his name is written in neat calligraphy, and he flips it over, fingers tracing the pattern on the wax: a shield-like crest, with the letters N and S interlocking at the center. </p><p>“There’s no way,” someone whispers nearby. Two girls stand a few feet away from him, gossiping amongst themselves. The first girl continues, “I heard the Neo Society’s super exclusive. Only three freshmen were invited this semester. But now they want some nobody? I heard he grew up <em> poor,” </em>she lowers her voice at the word, as if Donghyuck’s former socioeconomic status is some sort of curse word. </p><p>Her friend takes notice of Donghyuck staring at them and stiffens, elbowing her friend in the ribs. She looks up and looks somewhat guilty at the prospect of being caught, but Donghyuck just slips his AirPods back in and brushes past them, cranking up his music so he doesn’t hear what else they have to say. </p><p>As he makes his way past the unfamiliar streets that lead him to his apartment - well, his and Mark’s apartment, formerly owned by Mark’s half-brother and Johnny’s fiance, Taeyong - someone bumps into him, the impact against his shoulder strong enough to force him to turn. </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” the boy says. He looks genuinely apologetic, eyes wide. </p><p>“It’s okay, I should have watched where I was going.” Donghyuck dismisses it. His music keeps playing in his ears, but he stops it when he notices the stranger studying him curiously. </p><p>“You’re Lee Donghyuck, aren’t you?” He gestures at the envelope Donghyuck’s still clutching in his hand. “Lee Jeno. I’m a Neo.” </p><p>Donghyuck frowns. “Am I supposed to know what that means?” </p><p>Jeno looks at him in surprise, before his features relax into an easygoing smile. “Huh, I’m guessing Mark hasn’t told you? Well, I guess we are a <em> secret </em>society, after all.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Donghyuck says flatly. “Well, this is an invitation, right? What happens if I don’t accept?” </p><p>“I don’t know.” Jeno responds, eyeing him curiously. “Nobody’s ever rejected us before.” </p><p>“Well, there’s a first time for everything, right?” He takes in Jeno’s shocked expression and adds, “what’s the point? Nobody seems to think I’ll last very long here anyway.” He’s about to start his music up again and continue walking when Jeno reaches out, stopping him dead in his tracks. </p><p>He glances down, surprised, and Jeno smoothly drops his hand. “So prove them wrong.” </p><p>Donghyuck falters. He turns back around, facing Jeno. “What are you playing at?” </p><p>“Excuse me?” Jeno frowns. </p><p>He steps closer. “I may have only been here for a day, but I already know that nobody here does anything without an ulterior motive. So, what’s yours?” </p><p>Jeno moves back. “What, can’t I just be a nice person?” </p><p>“Maybe you are,” Donghyuck tilts his head, “but I think we both know that kindness is taken as a sign of weakness here.” </p><p>“Don’t you think that’s fucked up?” Jeno says. He looks at Donghyuck with an intensity in his eyes, a contrast to his formerly calm demeanor. “Someone has to change it.” </p><p>“So you do it,” Donghyuck retorts. “Why should I have to play the sacrificial lamb?”</p><p>“I would. And I’m sure there are others who would too, but if you’ve spent your whole life in this world… it’s not so simple.” Jeno meets his defiant gaze. His eyes catch on something over Donghyuck’s shoulder, and Donghyuck turns around to find another boy, watching them with narrowed eyes. </p><p>“So <em> you’re </em> the new kid,” he says. He approaches them, raking in Donghyuck’s appearance, calculating. Donghyuck feels as if he’s on display at a museum somewhere, or at a zoo: boxed in, with nowhere to run. </p><p>“Jaemin,” Jeno calls out. There’s a warning in his voice, one that Jaemin doesn’t heed. </p><p>“You know, Gossip Girl left a message for you,” Jaemin continues. His voice is silky, sweet like poison. “Maybe you should listen.” He gives Donghyuck one last leering look, and then he’s pressing a hand to the small of Jeno’s back and leading them in the opposite direction. Jeno has the decency to at the very least shoot him an apologetic look over his shoulder. </p><p>Donghyuck watches them leave, and then he shakes off the pair’s words to the best of his ability. He resumes his music and forces himself to turn away and keep walking. </p><p>When he makes it back to the unfamiliar penthouse that’s his new home, he whirls on Mark, who sits at the kitchen island, dropping the envelope on the marble countertop. “What the fuck is this?” </p><p>Mark and his boyfriend - the fucking <em> prince </em>of Hong Kong, because that’s the kind of people he brushes elbows with here at SMU - look up at him in surprise, before their gazes fall at the offending envelope. “I’m gonna go,” Yukhei says slowly. He grabs his coat and absently gives Mark a small kiss on the head before he slips out the door. </p><p>“Donghyuck,” Mark raises his hands in a <em> don’t shoot </em>gesture as he stands up. “What’s going on?” </p><p>“Is this some sort of joke? To get people to talk even more shit about me?” Donghyuck gestures to the envelope, all the frustration he’d suppressed these past few days ebbing out of him. </p><p>Mark’s expression softens. “Oh.” </p><p>Donghyuck takes a seat on one of the barstools, dropping his head between his hands. He’s not going to cry.<em> None of this is worth shedding a single tear</em>, he reminds himself. After taking a deep breath, he removes his hands and stares at Mark, all the anger gone from his voice. “Does it ever go away?” </p><p>Quietly, Mark sits down on the chair beside his, reaching out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. “What?” He asks, though Donghyuck can tell he already knows what he’s thinking. </p><p>“The whole, feeling like you don’t belong.” He gestures vaguely with his hand. It’s hard to believe that Mark had once been in his shoes - though he supposes Mark’s more of a legitimate heir than he is. Mark’s grandfather is- <em> was </em>- the most influential man in South Korea, until Johnny swooped in and helped Taeyong take over. But he’d settled in nicely, clearly: he always looks at ease, both in the penthouse and on campus, with his expensive wardrobe and in the way he carries himself with an air of importance. </p><p>“No,” Mark says, always honest. “It doesn’t.” He meets Donghyuck’s eyes, sincerity in his voice when he adds, “But you know what? Nobody feels like they belong one hundred percent of the time.” </p><p>“Really?” Donghyuck frowns. He thinks of Jaemin, with his fancy clothes and nasty attitude, and scowls. “I can think of a few people that definitely do.” </p><p>“On the surface, maybe,” Mark says. “But cliche as it sounds, you don’t know what they’re going through on the inside.” </p><p>Donghyuck snorts. “Yeah, what problems does this Jaemin guy have? Nobody likes him because he’s an obnoxious dickhead?” </p><p>Mark looks at him in surprise. “Jaemin can be an ass sometimes, but...” He trails off, shaking his head. “Look, all I’m saying is, everyone has their own struggles. Might be easier to deal with them if an anonymous gossip blog wasn’t breathing down our necks with every move.” </p><p>Donghyuck glances at him curiously, but Mark doesn’t reveal anything more. Instead, he asks, “do you keep up with Gossip Girl?” </p><p>Donghyuck shakes his head. “Nah, I haven’t, not for a while.” Embarrassingly enough, he’d been an avid Gossip Girl reader back in high school - but that was before he’d gotten to know Taeyong - the<em> real </em> one, not the larger-than-life 2D figure on his computer screen, and when Johnny had gotten himself involved in everything, he’d sworn off Gossip Girl forever. It just never crossed his mind that one day, <em> he’d </em> be her latest victim. </p><p>“I never checked it, ‘cause of what happened with my brother. That’s how I never realized Yukhei was, you know, a literal prince, until he told me,” Mark snorts. “Honestly though, now that I think about it, not knowing what people were saying about me back then probably did wonders for my mental health.” </p><p>“But what about now? Don’t you ever get curious, what they say about you?” Donghyuck inquires. He thinks of all the whispered rumors he’d heard about him, swirling around every lecture hall, every hallway he passed, and how he’d simply blasted his music in his ears so he wouldn’t be tempted to listen. </p><p>Mark shrugs. “I check it from time to time, but I don’t let it consume me. Some people, they get so obsessed with how they appear to others, and, well, it never ends well for them.” He takes in Donghyuck’s thoughtful expression, and adds, “hey, I’m not saying you should or shouldn’t read it. Just… be careful, alright? Remember that the people you read about may not be at all what they’re like in real life.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Donghyuck murmurs. He stands up. “Thanks for the surprisingly sound advice, Mark.” </p><p>“Of course,” Mark grins. As Donghyuck turns to leave, he pipes up, “hey, aren’t you forgetting something?” </p><p>Donghyuck stares at the envelope, sitting untouched at the end of the countertop. He reaches for it, feeling the thick material of the paper and the rough edges of the seal against his fingertips. </p><p>“You belong here,” Mark says. Donghyuck looks up, meeting his eyes. His cousin-in-law-to-be nods with conviction. “Don’t let anyone convince you otherwise.” </p><p>He swallows and nods, heading past Mark, past the modern white expanse of their apartment and to his bedroom down the hall. When the door shuts behind him, he takes a seat at his desk, thumbing the envelope and twirling it between his fingers before he relents and breaks the seal. </p><p>The card inside is plain. It only has a drawing of what looks like an open gate, and a few scribbled numbers: a date and time. He recognizes the gate immediately: SMU’s main gates at the center of campus, and the date’s slated for tomorrow. </p><p>Setting down the card, he pushes it aside and opens up his laptop. Hesitantly, his fingers hover over the keys, before he types out a familiar web address and hits enter: Gossip Girl’s Twitter page. His eyes catch on the latest tweet - it brandishes his name, the antithesis of having “Lee Donghyuck” written in flashing lights on a billboard.</p><p>He stares at the message, reading it over and over until the characters blur together, before he tears his eyes away and gets distracted by the opened envelope. He picks it up with one hand, using the other to sift through Gossip Girl’s older tweets. There’s a photo of Jeno and Jaemin grinning back at him when he pauses his aimless scrolling. As he looks at Jeno’s visage, he thinks of their first encounter - the fire in his eyes when he’d said those three little words - <em> “prove them wrong.”  </em></p><p>His eyes fall on the note again, the messy scrawl of ink against paper, wrapped up neatly in a sealed envelope, and he thinks of his conversations with Johnny, when he’d first arrived, and then with Mark, just now. </p><p>They’re right, he supposes, all of them. He stares at the envelope as if it holds the answers to his problems - and maybe it does - because it’s living proof that he’s got one foot in the door to being a fully fledged member of this world. </p><p>And he’ll do everything in his power to make sure everyone knows it. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Well, would you look at that,” Jaemin marvels at the sight of the lone figure standing by the gate, exhaling little clouds with every breath in the January cold. “He actually showed up.” </p><p>Jeno says nothing from the driver side, opting to wordlessly gesture with one hand to the masks sitting on the dashboard. Jaemin glances out the car window, smirking as he slides one of the masks on - they look like avant-garde ski masks, but they leave nothing exposed. His is covered in crystals, and Jeno slips his own mask on beside him, decorated with reflective glass panels. </p><p>Jaemin makes sure the other car’s in place behind them, and then he slips out, making his way silently towards an unassuming Lee Donghyuck. Under the cover of night, it’s completely dark when the headlights cut out of both cars, save for the glow of Donghyuck’s phone. </p><p>He’s just the distraction - he creeps forward, and when he’s close enough, he reaches out and taps Donghyuck’s shoulder while the other boy’s back is to him. Donghyuck jumps, whirling around and wielding a hand defensively. He seems especially spooked by Jaemin’s mask, but before he can react further, Jeno’s behind him, wrangling the bag around his head and dragging him to the car, his cries muffled by Jeno’s strong arm. </p><p>Jeno leaves Donghyuck at the curb, sliding into the driver’s seat, and Jaemin opens the passenger side door and shoves him unceremoniously inside, ignoring his noises of protest. He gives Jeno a curt nod as he shuts the door, and then he peels off his mask and heads to the other car waiting behind him. </p><p>“You seem like you’re enjoying this a little too much,” Renjun comments from his rolled-down window in the backseat.</p><p>Jaemin rolls his eyes, though he can’t bite back his smile. “Shut up and scoot over, or else Mark’s gonna have our asses for being late.” </p><p>Renjun props the door open, and Jaemin slips inside. “No detours,” Renjun warns when Jaemin instinctively leans into his side, slinging an arm around him. </p><p>“Right,” Jaemin murmurs. He leans in, and Renjun sidles closer and closer, before he brings an arm around Jaemin’s neck and presses their lips together. Jaemin’s hands fall onto Renjun’s small waist, gripping his hips as he pushes them both down onto the back row of seats so his legs fall between Renjun’s thighs and kisses him fervently. </p><p>Jaemin drops his lips to Renjun’s neck, relishing in the way his hips buck up against his body when he drops open-mouthed kisses to his soft skin, moving aside the collar of his button-down. He’s about to sink his teeth into Renjun’s clavicle when he finds his face being pushed away with a gentle hand, and when he glances down, he’s met with the stunning sight of Renjun, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily underneath him. </p><p>“We should go, before it starts to look suspicious,” he says, slightly breathless. He moves them both upright, adjusting his collar before flashing Jaemin a heart-stopping, mischievous smirk and giving his thigh a squeeze. “But we can definitely finish this later.” </p><p>Jaemin can’t do anything else but grin at the implication of his words. Renjun leans forward to tell the driver where to go, and they’re off, chasing the dust from Jeno’s car. For the most part, they’re quiet - but with Renjun, the silence has always felt like something comforting. He’s always the most content in moments like these, where there’s nobody else in their own little world aside from him and Renjun, curled up under his arm with his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. </p><p>Of course, when they arrive at their destination, they break apart, fixing their hair and clothes to make it seem like all that had transpired in Renjun’s car was a peaceful ride. </p><p>They make their way up the stairs and into the student union, slipping on their masks. Renjun’s is intricately sequined, forming a galaxy of brilliant technicolored fragments across his obscured face. </p><p>Their official clubroom’s on the topmost floor as part of a generous donation to the school by a Neo Society alumni. When they open the heavy wooden double doors and step inside, ten mask-clad figures stare back at them, with the addition of Donghyuck who still has the bag over his head. </p><p>“Nice of you to finally join us,” the one in the middle says, clasping his hands from his position directly behind Donghyuck. “Now, let’s get started.” </p><p>Donghyuck squirms in his seat, craning his neck from side to side despite being incapable of seeing anything beneath the bag. “Wait. What the fuck? Mark?” </p><p>Mark loosens the ties and plucks the bag off of Donghyuck’s head. He looks bewildered, tufts of hair sticking up at odd angles as he frowns, trying to turn to the best of his ability despite being tied down to the chair. </p><p>“What the fuck is going on?” He repeats. “Hold on,” he pauses, taking in the formidable image of masked people standing in a circle around him. “Oh my god, is the Neo Society a <em> cult</em>?” </p><p>Nobody responds. Then: “Lee Donghyuck,” Mark’s voice rings out, piercing the charged silence. Donghyuck’s eyes go comically wide when all twelve of them begin speaking in unison: “The Neo Society has invited you. Do you accept?” </p><p>For a moment, Jaemin thinks he might say no. Donghyuck wavers slightly, eyes wide, before he seems to compose himself. When he speaks, his voice is clear and steady. “Yes.” </p><p>Mark gestures with his head, and the two boys flanking him on both sides rush over to untie the knots from Donghyuck’s wrists. They peel off their masks, revealing Jisung and Chenle - they’d been tasked with delivering the invitation, and recognition flashes on Donghyuck’s face. Slowly but surely, everyone begins to unmask themselves, rippling outwards until it’s just him and Renjun at the other end of the circle, and they too expose themselves. </p><p>Then, Mark, the lone masked man, remains in his spot behind Donghyuck, who turns to stare at him. “You will have to prove yourself in the days to come. But, in the meantime,” he takes off the mask, flashing his soon-to-be cousin-in-law a warm grin. “Welcome.” </p><p>“What the fuck,” Donghyuck breathes out. “Did I just join a cult?” He glances around, as if taking in the unfamiliar faces. His gaze lingers on Jeno, who stands a few feet away from him, before coming to sweep across Jaemin. He narrows his eyes slightly, but Jaemin just gives him his most saccharine smile. </p><p>With the tension of the initiation ceremony long broken, it becomes a social hour in the conference room as society members clamber to introduce themselves to Donghyuck. </p><p>Donghyuck approaches Jeno first, peering over his broad frame to catch a glimpse of Jaemin, before they fall into a hushed conversation. And Jaemin can’t quite put a finger on it, but something about the scene unfolding in front of him makes his stomach churn - it’s not quite jealousy, but he doesn’t know how to explain it. </p><p>“Unclench,” Renjun mutters in his ear. “You look constipated.” He raises his eyebrows, following Jaemin’s line of sight. “Na Jaemin. Are you feeling threatened?” </p><p>Jaemin snorts, turning to face him. “I would never.”</p><p>Renjun looks unconvinced. Jaemin opens his mouth to say something else, but Renjun flashes him a smirk and walks over to where Donghyuck stands. He extends out a hand to him in greeting, leaving Jaemin to stare at the pair, dumbfounded. </p><p>He makes nice with the other Neo Society members, though he’s never been quite close to any of them. Seamlessly, with practiced ease, he slips into a conversation between Hendery and Shotaro. He’s only half-listening to what they say, but he’s been dragged to so many formal events in his life that he knows when to laugh and nod when appropriate.</p><p>A few minutes later, Renjun reappears at his elbow, greeting Hendery in Mandarin. A quick glance over at Donghyuck finds him engrossed in talking to Jeno, and the party’s starting to disperse - a few people are already halfway out the door, and Jaemin says his goodbyes to his group and heads towards his roommate. </p><p>Their voices fall quiet when they see him approach. Donghyuck looks at him coolly, though Jaemin can see that his knuckles are white against his phone. </p><p>“Come on,” Jaemin says, draping an arm around Jeno. He pauses, glancing over to address Donghyuck. “Just in case you thought it’s this easy to get an in, this is only the beginning.” He flashes him his sweetest smile, and adds, “see you at the first meeting!” before brushing past him, dragging Jeno along. </p><p>Jeno's quiet on the way back to the car. He slides into the driver's seat wordlessly, and he turns on the engine but waits until Jaemin's buckled in before slamming on the gas.</p><p>Jaemin stares out the window. Sparkling lights amidst the high-tech cityscape light up the night, the only audible noise the rumbling of traffic outside the Porsche. Jeno doesn't speak until they arrive at their shared apartment, and once they've closed the door, he rounds on him.</p><p>"Do you need to be such an ass all the time?" Jeno frowns. Jaemin's known Jeno for pretty much his entire life - he knows Jeno rarely gets angry, just disappointed. But right now, taking in Jeno's crossed arms and defiant eyes, Jaemin's starting to wonder if Jeno's patience with him has finally run out.</p><p>"Why? Is it because you seem to have a weird soft spot for the new kid?" Jaemin raises his eyebrows. "You know I'm not a competitive person by nature, but I'd let hell freeze over before I let him take away everything I've worked so hard to build."</p><p>"'Worked so hard to build?'" Jeno raises his eyebrows incredulously. "Do you hear yourself?"</p><p>Jaemin narrows his eyes, opening his mouth to fight back, but Jeno cuts him off with a shake of the head. "You know, you always say you're afraid of becoming like our parents. But it's moments like these where I think that maybe you've already become one of them." His eyes widen as he takes in Jaemin's shocked expression. "Okay, maybe that was a little too harsh," he says gently. "But..."</p><p>"No," Jaemin says, voice steely. "I'm going out. Don't wait up." He takes a steadying breath, and grabs his keys from where they hang the entryway, before brushing past Jeno and slipping out the door.</p><p>The parking garage is empty when he arrives - nothing but luxury vehicles gleaming under the fluorescent lights in rows with no sight of their owners. He spots his black Ducati, taking up an entire parking spot next to Jeno's Porsche, and he removes the helmet from the handlebar and slips it on.</p><p>There's only one destination he has in mind when he revs the engine and drives on into the night once more. He knows the road like the back of his hand - he supposes Renjun'll chastise him for taking the bike this late instead of taking a cab, but he'll take an earful from Renjun any day concerning his safety over the deafening silence in his apartment.</p><p>He parks the bike in Renjun's empty parking spot and removes his helmet before he makes his way into the building. Alone in the elevator, he pulls out the Cartier necklace from underneath his shirt, white gold warm to the touch from sitting against his skin. The elevator dings and the doors slide open, and he removes the chain altogether, turning the key hanging from it into the doorknob as he slips inside Renjun's apartment.</p><p>Renjun's sitting on the sofa when the door swings open, a blanket over his legs as he scrolls through the channels on his TV. He sets the remote down when he sees Jaemin, and Jaemin puts the key back around his neck and locks the door behind him. He wordlessly shuffles over, sliding underneath the blanket when Renjun makes room for him, and wraps his arms around Renjun's torso, burying his face into his chest.</p><p>"Hey there," Renjun says, running his fingers through Jaemin's hair. "Bad night?"</p><p>"Mmm," Jaemin closes his eyes, voice muffled by Renjun's clothes. "Better now that you're here."</p><p>“I don’t know if that was cheesy or smooth,” Renjun lets out a soft laugh, the vibrations rumbling against Jaemin's body. "Everything okay?"</p><p>Jaemin lifts his head up, shaking his head. "Not really, but I'll get over it."</p><p>"You don't have to internalize everything," Renjun murmurs. "You know I'm always here if you want to talk, right?"</p><p>"I know," Jaemin responds. He smiles, taking in Renjun's soft expression, and he can't stop himself from leaning up to kiss him gently before pulling back, Renjun's fingers still tangled in his hair. "And I'm grateful, I really am, and maybe someday I’ll take you up on that. But right now I just wanna lay here with you for a while and not think about anything."</p><p>"Okay," Renjun says quietly. He smiles, and Jaemin drops his head so his ear's pressed against Renjun's sternum, hearing the steady <em> thud-thud-thud </em>of his heartbeat. With warmth flooding through his body, from the blanket covering their tangled legs and Renjun's arms around him, he closes his eyes, letting Renjun's fingers stroking his hair put his mind at ease. It's entirely easy to forget what he'd been worrying about in the first place, with nothing but him and Renjun in their own little world, feeling Renjun's chest rise and fall with every soft inhale and exhale.</p><p>With a start, he comes to a staggering realization. He's never really known what love is, since in their world, romance and marriage have always been something akin to a business agreement or a political alliance rather than the heart-fluttering sensation that's been popularized in those television dramas he doesn't have the time to watch. That definition of love - well, he’s never really known if that even exists. Maybe in the lives of some people, sure, but definitely not when it comes to people like him. Because love for him has become more of an obligation than a feeling, since his entire life, he'd been told that someday when he was old enough, he'd marry Jeno, as it became expected of them to formally bring their two powerful families together.</p><p>But in the moment where things started to feel overwhelming, it was Renjun he'd sought out; it's Renjun whose house key he wears around his neck, hanging right next to his heart. It's Renjun who he feels the most at home with, laying on a sofa in an apartment that isn't his own; it’s Renjun that makes him rethink the definition of what, exactly, that confusing word means.  </p><p>He blinks open his eyes and finds Renjun staring down at him with a mix of worry and tenderness, and something in his heart settles, like tectonic plates shifting into place and sending everything he'd thought he'd known crashing down.</p><p>Because Jaemin loves Renjun. He loves him in the way he's supposed to love Jeno - the way he wishes he felt for him sometimes, just to make things a little easier in the complicated mess that is his life. But love in this form, especially in a world like theirs and a family like his own, is a dangerous game.</p><p>And yet, despite knowing the stakes, he still doesn't want to give up on Renjun.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>gossip girl</strong> @gossipgirl </p><p>hey there seoulites,</p><p>rumor has it that the elusive neo society's accepted a new member into its ranks - and it's none other than newbie lee donghyuck. but someone make sure to tell the new kid not to get too cocky, cause the fun's only just begun. and by fun, i mean only for the rest of us who are watching. </p><p>of course, we wouldn't be a good gossip blog if we only reported on one thing, so here's some other news: na jaemin and lee jeno are always seen together (typical), but some people have been saying things have been tense between them. trouble in paradise, perhaps? </p><p>and resident heartbreaker huang renjun hasn't been spotted causing any trouble lately. could it be that our favorite flirt has finally settled down? but with whom? </p><p>i don't have all the answers to these questions (yet), but i imagine that things will all be revealed soon. after all, when scandal always seems to find you, it's hard to keep things hidden for long. and lucky for all of you, i'll be right here, giving you the inside scoop on seoul's elite.</p><p>until next time, <br/>
gossip girl 💋</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the masks are inspired by the simon says ones, i just thought they were cool :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/LEOLlNE">@LEOLlNE</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>